


Shards

by galixr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pete's World, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixr/pseuds/galixr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comes face to face with his mortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous: Tentoo/Rose + Broken Glass
> 
> TW for blood and injury.

It was just past midnight when Rose arrived home to a very quiet flat. She stepped through the door, hair frazzled and mascara smudged down her cheek. She took a glance at the mirror that hung in the main hall and let out a sigh.

“Doctor!” Rose called out, hoping for his immediate response.

She was met by an eerie quiet that made the hairs on her neck rise. Her aching feet carried her a few steps forward before she felt as if the wind was sucked from her lungs.

On the ground, Rose spotted bloody footprint, roughly about the size of her Doctor’s own feet.

“Doctor!” she shouted, not caring about the paper thin walls and neighbors complaining.

A strained gasping sound came from the kitchen area. Rose dropped her bags and took off in a sprint towards the noise.

“Hello, Rose,” the Doctor groaned. He lay on the floor, next to their table, surrounded by shards of glass. His left foot was sticking out in front of him with a rather large piece of glass protruding from the bottom of his heel. Crimson blood ran down from the gash, creating a pool of red around his foot. His eyes glistened with tears of pain.

“Oh my god,” Rose breathed, “we gotta call an ambulance!” The amount of blood  around him set her heart beating like a hummingbird’s wings.

“How did this happen, Doctor? How long have you been like this?” she shouted her questions as she crunched over the remnants of what was a flowers vase.

“I was dancing around and I knocked over the vase,” the Doctor gasped. “I stepped right on the biggest piece, about half an hour ago. I tried finding a phone but couldn’t.” His skin slicked with sweat, taking on a sickly, pale color in his blood loss.

“Rose, I love you,” he added, eyes half lidded and glazed over.

“You’re not gonna die from a bloody foot injury, not on my watch.” Rose told him. She dug out her mobile from her jacket and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. “You’ll be just fine. I’m phoning 999 now.”

The Doctor stated off into empty space, groaning in pain every couple seconds.

“Hello, yes, my boyfriend, he stepped on the huge shard of glass, and there’s so much blood!” she shouted into the phone.

The receptionist asked for her address and she gave in in a string of panicked breaths. When Rose finally hung up, she crouched down to the Doctor’s side and squeezed his hand.

“You’re gonna be okay,” she whispered, pushing his hair from his face. “You’ll be alright, I promise.”

The Doctor sighed, inhaling a ragged breath and lowering his eyes to the floor.

“M'not used to this,” he mumbled. “It’s like I’m made out of glass. I’ve never been so fragile before.” His lips dropped into a heavy frown, eyebrows drawn up together in pain. He hissed as he attempted to move his foot.

“Don’t do that,” Rose said. “The ambulance is on their way. They’ll fix everything up.”

The Doctor felt a stray year drift from his eye. “I have to be more careful,” he said evenly, “cause I can’t leave you alone, ever. I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with you.” More tears followed the first.

“Hey, hey, calm down, love,” she whispered. “I’m human too, and we’re fragile. You’ve just got to be a little more careful this time around.”

“I don’t want to die yet,” he mumbled. “I have so much to do, so many adventures to have with you. I can’t just leave you.” His breath became shallow, shoulders jerking up and down in time with his heartbeat. “What even happens after I die? What then?”

Rose gripped his shoulders and stared directly into him. “Calm. Down,” she commanded. “You will be fine. The ambulance should be here any moment now. Just breathe, okay? I love you.”

She leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I love you, too,” the Doctor whispered back.

Just then, two paramedics burst through the front door. In a blur of shouting and motion, they took him down two flights of stairs and into an ambulance. Rose, rode with him, holding his hand the whole way.

The next couple of hours were fuzzy, a mess of pain and stitches and blood. He remembered very little from the experience, save waking up to Rose the next morning.

He peeked his eyes open and was met with her blonde head pacing back and forth at the end of his bed.

“Good morning,” the Doctor croaked.

Rose whipped her head towards him and her eyes flooded with tears of relief.

“I was so worried,” she whispered, before engulfing his sitting form in a hug.

He let out a strained chuckle and weakly hugged her back.

“So I’m gonna be okay,” the Doctor said, smiling at her.

Rose returned the warm grin and brought her hand down to squeeze his.

“We’re always gonna be okay, you and me,” she mumbled, “because I love you.”

He felt happiness well up in him despite the searing pain in his foot. His eyes shined bright as he said his reply.

“I love you too,” the Doctor said, “forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all reads, kudos, or comments are much appreciated!


End file.
